<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Method by perimint</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414596">A New Method</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perimint/pseuds/perimint'>perimint</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Licking, extreme french kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perimint/pseuds/perimint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a human.</p><p>You have a soul.</p><p>Undyne's going to get it from you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Method</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Human.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The voice came from the creature at the other end of the room. Human-sized and shaped, you had assumed it to be a friend, but that clearly isn’t the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, you don’t. One minute you were hiking, and then you fell, and now… you’re here. You’re nude, and strapped tight to a table by your wrists and ankles. You would say “no”, but a cotton gag is stuffed in your mouth. You shake your head.</p><p> </p><p>The creature steps further into the room and removes a blanket that had been draped over a shelf. Colored light pours off the shelf, blinding you. As your vision adjusts, you can make out three heart shapes trapped in jars, one cyan, one yellow, and one green.</p><p> </p><p>“These are the souls of humans that fell down here before you,” the creature explains, “and now I’m going to take yours.”</p><p> </p><p>You struggle against your binds, but the effort is wasted. The creature steps closer to you.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you heard of me, human?”</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard of King Asgore. It is my duty to protect the kingdom from its would-be destructors and claim their souls.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne’s face is now visible to you. Her skin is light blue, with an angry yellow eye and red ponytail decorating her face. A black eyepatch covers her left eye, and a black tank top and blue jeans complete her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky for you, the king has seen fit to let me try a new method of soul extraction on you. Would you like that, or should I sent you to the king himself?”</p><p> </p><p>You attempt to speak through your gag, but Undyne finds it incomprehensible. She unties it from behind your head, allowing you a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You can do it,” you say.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful,” she replies. “Now lay there like a good little human and don’t fight back, got it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em>what</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne looks up at you as she undoes the binds around your ankles and pushes your legs apart. She opens her mouth wide, revealing a set of long teeth with razor-sharp tips. You flinch at the thought of her biting you.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you scared?” she asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” you reply, “but… that’s not a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne lowers her face to your thigh and drags her teeth over your skin. You can feel the perfect smoothness of the broad areas, and the gentle scraping of the tips. She pauses when she reaches the intersection of your legs, and then bites down on your thigh with the slightest bit of force. You feel her teeth poking through your skin, and her tongue licking up the blood that leaks from around them. She performs the actions again on the other thigh, leaving a small trickle of blood seeping from your leg.</p><p> </p><p>She moves up just a hair, and lets her tongue fall out of her mouth. It’s long, and purple, and without a word, she slides it up against your genitals, her saliva dripping down the length and causing you a tingling sensation. Your legs start to twitch, and the flow of blood coming from your thighs increases.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting excited, are we? Try to control yourself, human. If you bleed out, the fun won’t last as long.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne retracts her tongue back into her mouth and stands next to your cuffed hand. She removes her tank top, revealing her round, blue breasts and a gorgeous six-pack of abs. She removes the restraint around your wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead,” she says, “touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>She presses her abs up against your fingers, and you trace their edges. They’re rock solid, and as you feel them, Undyne flexes, making them more prominent for a fleeting moment.</p><p> </p><p>“You like ‘em? Years of training. Wanna seem ‘em up close?”</p><p> </p><p>You nod your head vigorously.</p><p> </p><p>Undyne climbs on top of you, pinning your arms down with her knees. She leans forward, pressing her abs against your face. You shudder in ecstasy, and give them a gentle kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Use your tongue,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>You lick her abs, and she gives a muted moan, before sliding herself downward. Your tongue stays against her skin, passing from her stomach to her chest, then her neck, and finally, her face. She looks you in the eye with fierce determination, and meets her lips to yours. You run your tongue over the surface of her teeth, careful not to cut yourself, until her teeth part and her tongue enters your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Her tongue slides further and further in, past your uvula and down into your throat. Her eye is closed, but you can see it moving, as if she’s searching for something. After a minute, the eye movement stops, and slowly, she pulls her tongue back up and out of your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>She climbs down and stands next to you once again, stretching her tank top back over her head. She looks between your legs and sees your blood seeping out as your legs quiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Won’t be long before your soul is ours now,” she says. “Shame that the king has to keep the souls in those jars. Yours is so… tasty.”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne turns away from you and heads for the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… I <em>could</em> always tell him this new extraction method <em>failed</em>, and keep it all to myself…”</p><p> </p><p>She ponders this idea for a brief moment before shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not worth the risk. What if the next one tastes better?”</p><p> </p><p>Undyne exits the room, leaving you alone with the light of the other souls and the sound of your blood dripping through the grating below you.</p><p> </p><p>You fight to stay awake, but your body gives up, and you drift into darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>